


Movie Night

by SamuelJames



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Charlie having a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Movie Night  
> Pairing: Charlie Eppes/Ian Edgerton  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ian and Charlie having a night in.  
> Notes: Prompt was Ian Edgerton/Charlie Eppes, The Bodyguard.  
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"This is the one with _that_ song isn’t it?"

Charlie smiled, "yes, Ian, but it’s just a small part of the film."

Watching a movie together wasn’t a rare event but it hadn’t become routine either. Charlie knew the FBI might need him for a case, Ian could go on assignment so they were determined to enjoy the times they did get together.

Ian grinned, "do you have a thing for Kevin Costner, Charlie? Should I be jealous?"

"No, of course not. It’s just nice that he takes care of her. Don’t you ever want to be looked after, protected?"

Ian shrugged, "not really. It’s nice when someone does a nice thing for you but I’ve always been pretty independent."

"Maybe it’s because I’m younger than Don or was always the youngest in my classes but people have always looked out for me. I feel so protected with you."

"If you could fit into that dress she’s wearing we could try some role-play," said Ian teasingly.

Charlie blushed. "Look you make me feel safe. Now her big song is coming up."

They wrestled over the remote and Ian muted the volume. He kissed Charlie, "any other fantasies you want to tell me about?"

To avoid further embarrassment Charlie just kissed him back. Soon they’d forgotten all about the film.


End file.
